


Compromise

by SimRed



Series: Kunimi rarepairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clingy Kunimi Akira, Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Gamer Matsukawa Issei, How Do I Tag, Kunimi Akira is baby, M/M, No beta we die like the fancy royalty we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Matsukawa wants to take part in an event and Kunimi wants cuddlesThe event ends today so what will he do? Give in and cuddle Kunimi or send Kunimi away or maybe he will make a deal with Kunimi?Aka Kunimi is clingy while Mattsun wants to play video games so the two find a compromise
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Kunimi rarepairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i really like this ship and it's one of my comfort ships but there aren't many fanfics so I had a brainrot at like 3am and began writing drabbles so bear with this  
> Also forgive me for the title i simply suck at that stuff
> 
> Gamer Matsukawa Issei x clingy Kunimi Akira

"Issei. Are you finished?"  
"Not yet"  
"When will you be finished?"  
"I don't know yet"  
"What do you mean with you don't know?"  
"It's a new event and I need to finish a few quests that, i don't know how long the quests will take"  
"Can't you do it tomorrow"  
"It ends today baby. I already pushed back the quests"  
"I want cuddles tho"  
"I'll cuddle you when I'm finished and I'll pay for our day out on Valentine's day"  
"I have an online class later on"  
"We can cuddle after it and take a nap"  
"I want cuddles now"  
"I already to-"  
"Can I at least sit on your lap, I promise I won't talk so you can concentrate on whatever you'll be doing"  
"Okay deal, come here baby"  
Kunimi finally stepped inside the room, it was dark expect the lights of the monitors and a few LEDs scattered across the ceiling.  
He carefully stepped over the bottle standing next to the chair, making a mental note to write them down on the list.  
Once Matsukawa moved his arms he sat down on his lap making himself comfortable and hiding his face in Mattsun's neck.  
Matsukawa smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Kunimi before softly kissing his head and unpausing the game.  
He unmuted himself again on the call with his friends and quickly apologized about them having to wait while rubbing Kunimi's back to assure him that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't have to feel bad about it.  
When he finished his part of the quest and was just waiting for his friends he ran his hand up and down Kunimi's back and almost laughed when he saw that Kunimi was asleep. He was always so tired and immediately fell asleep when he was close to someone like hugging them for a long time, cuddling, sitting next to each other on the train and many other times.  
It was cute and he didn't mind carrying him if he ever ended up falling asleep on the train. 

After at least another hour he and his friends had finished all the quests that he been needed and he was just about to log off and leave the call when one of them asked him something.  
"You wanna play with us on the 14th? Not like any of us have a date"  
"I do actually have one so I'll pass"  
"You for real? Who is it? Is a girl from your class?"  
"It's not, also I need to leave now. You guys can continue with whatever you started"  
"Have fun on your date and don't fuck up"  
"I'm not gonna fuck up"  
After a bit more bickering he finally left the call and turned of his pc, now he would be able to actually cuddle with Kunimi was was still asleep on him.  
He carefully stood up, making sure he held Kunimi close so he wouldn't fall, and made his way towards their bedroom where he put Kunimi onto the bed.  
Didn't Kunimi mention a meeting earlier? He quickly checked Kunimi's phone and saw that the meeting had just been ended, well Kunimi could come up with an excuse to why he wasn't in it and the class had been biology which means it wasn't that important.  
He plugged both of their phones in and laid down next to Kunimi who immediately moved closer, he looked so tiny and adorable like that.  
Closing his own eyes while wrapping his arms around Kunimi, pulling him closer and throwing the blanket over the two of them he was soon pulled into the sweet lands of dreams while holding Kunimi close.


End file.
